


Another On the Way

by cruisedirector



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Immortality, Lies, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Reunions, Secret Children, Tenth Doctor Era, Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they averted the end of the world, Rose lied to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another On the Way

**Author's Note:**

> "Doomsday" spoilers.

I lied to him.

Because he sounded so certain that I would not see him again.

Because he has two hearts, and I have only the one, and maybe together they can't make anything that lasts.

Because however much it hurts, it's better this way than left behind in Aberdeen.

I lied to him.

Though she's the real reason I sought out Torchwood.

Though if she survives, she might be more like her father than me.

And if she is immortal, forever might be just enough time for her to find him and tell him that he is not alone.


End file.
